Increasingly, people are using computing devices to communicate with other people. A wide range of computing devices are being used for electronic communication, such as desktop computers, laptop computers, mobile devices (e.g., smartphones, tablet computers, etc.), and so on. Additionally, a growing variety of communication services are available for people to use, such as electronic mail or “email,” Short Message Service messaging or “SMS,” messaging provided by social networking services like FACEBOOK and TWITTER, and more. As the popularity of electronic communication continues to expand, however, it may become more difficult for people to manage and maintain conversations with other people across a variety of disparate communication services and/or channels and to keep track of the increasingly many handles that people establish for themselves on the different services.